A Smile For A Crocodile and Tea For A Hatter
by Croc's Angel
Summary: What if Bruce Wayne donated to an orphanage and when he did he adopted a little girl? One who also lost both her parents to a mugger same as him? And what if that girl befriended the son of Joker and Harley and fell for Killer Croc? What if the sociopathic clown couple's son was mistaken for a girl by Tetch and fell for him? This is that story.
1. Meeting the Dragon

A Smile for a Crocodile

What if Bruce Wayne donated to an orphanage and when he did he adopted a little girl? One who also lost both her parents to a mugger same as him? And what if that girl got lost in Croc's lair when a prison escaped his cell in Arkham?

I have an idea to continue this story if people enjoy it. Even just one, review if you do that way I know to continue. Thank you.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc and this idea.

* * *

The asylum was always dark and dismal, even on the few days when Gotham was sunny. It was a particularly dreary day, storming and cold wind causing wild, flaming curls to billow around a young girl who was cute in every sense of the word with freckles across her cheeks and bridge of her nose which were accentuated by the pale skin of the child who had purple eyes that showed intelligence and creativity.

The outfit she wore was simple, a black coat over a black Everglades shirt with jeans and little green shoes with a tiny green ribbon tied around her head like a headband.

Her name was Angel Wayne, the adoptive daughter of Bruce Wayne whose hand she was holding right now.

Both the Waynes were here because he had promised to spend time with her today and forgot he had a meeting with Warden Sharp. "Remember Angel, stay alert and don't trust any of the prisoners. They're dangerous." Bruce said as they were lead through the main building which housed lackeys and the front office. "Yes, sir." the small human replied to her father, he may not be related by blood but to the young child this intimidating man as her dad. The girl was very easy to spot with her wild mane of flames and bright green shoes.

"I'm leaving you with Cash for a little bit as I talk to Sharp, do not leave his side unless he tells you to." the stern billionaire orders as he hands his litttle girl to the hook on the officer's hand.

"Hi, I'm Angel!" she says to the dark skinned man excitedly as he walks off, planning on keeping the little rugrat in his office till her daddy was done.

"I'm Cash." he replied and patted her hair. "So why don't you have two hands?" Angel questioned innocently as she gazed up at him while walking with the tall man.

"A monster ate it." the officer replied as they got to the elevator that took them down to his office, praying that Croc would stay passive for the time being as they waited a couple minutes to get to the floor where he was stationed. When the duo stepped out of the elevator the alarms started blaring as the radio on Aaron's hip came to life "Cash we need your help to detain Zsasz!" is all that came over the radio before the line went dead.

"Angel run and do not stop." he says without thinking before taking off up the emergency elevator.

The child did as told and ran as fast as she could, winding up lost soon. The small person looked around and decided to crawl through a semi-open vent, the gate of which looked like it had been crushed inward. Angel finally found where the vent lead to, a couple foot drop onto some crates on a ledge above murky green water.

Shimming her way out of the tiny ventilation shaft onto the crates was easy and Angel made her way to stand on the ledge, the little female not noticing the water bubbling close by.

"Tick, tock." a deep, growling voice said and she turned around to see a giant of a man with a crocodilian head, covered in dark green scale and a tail swishing behind him, the tip dragging along the top of the water. The male had large clawed hands and feet while his mouth was filled with big, sharp teeth. "Are you a dragon?" Angel asked cutely, innocently without any fear which confused the abnormal adult.

"Ain'cha scared little girl?" Croc asked his in human jaw causing his cajun accent to become monstrous.

"No. Why would I be? Dragons are friendly." Angel stated and whimpered in fear when gunshots were heard further away. "You're lucky I don' eat youngins." he stated and grabbed her, taking her deeper into his lair and placing her in an alcove in the wall.

"Stay here and stay quiet. No one's gettin back here." he said before placing a couch in his home in front of the hole then slipping into the water and waiting.

The sewer door opened soon and both the inhabitants heard two men talking to each other, inmates.

"Dude this is stupid, you seriously think that the Wayne kid would be down here? And even if she had come down here she's probably croc food now, like we're about to be." the taller of the two hissed.

"I heard that monster doesn't actually eat people. It's just a myth." replied the short, rotund man replied with a chuckle.

"Nah you're too tough right after death. Takes bout eight hours 'fore you're tender." the crocodilian-man growled before tearing into the men, the sewer water running red with the men's blood.

* * *

A few hours later Cash and Bruce came into the cell to find Angel sitting in Croc's lap, sleeping peacefully as the beastly male had an arm wrapped around her protectively as the other rested on his knee. "Let 'er go freak!" Cash yelled as he aimed his gun at the man, not noticing that the little redhead had woken up. "Don't hurt the dragon!" the small girl shrieked, causing Croc to cover his ears due to his sensitive hearing.

"Ms. Wayne get away from that monster." Cash replied which only got him a glare from the child.

"No, the dragon is not a monster." Angel said stubbornly which brought a chuckle from her temporary caretaker.

"Go on small one. I'll see ya again someday." Waylon said and patted the girl's wild curls gently. " you promise?" she asked and he nodded "I promise, I've got your scent." he said. "Be safe." she told him and hugged him as best she could before running over the her daddy.

* * *

"Angel I told you not to trust any of the prisoners here." Bruce chided his little girl, his blood pumping out of how much fear he felt when he heard she had gotten into that animal's lair. "But daddy the dragon is nice. He protected me." the young Wayne protested. "He eats people and hates all humans." the billionaire stated with a huff. At this the little girl named Angel looked out the window of the car, thinking about her dragon.

* * *

As Waylon Jones sat in his sewers, munching on shorty's arm, his thoughts wandered to the child of Bruce Wayne. 'She was too young to even visit this place.' the cannibal thought to himself and growled, hating her father for risking her safety like that. He looked around the alcove he was sitting in and smiled as he noticed she left a tiny green ribbon behind which he picked up and sniffed.

"I've got you're sent mon petit Ange." he breathed with a grin, finally having something to look forward to after he broke out of prison again.

* * *

Remember I will continue if people like it, even just one person.

"Mon petit ange" translates to "My little angel" in French, which I decided to use because Croc is cajun.

Ok so it wouldn't save any edits to chapter one so I reuploaded it with the changes and chapter 2 should be out soon.


	2. Bank Letters

Alright this is the second chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to my previous readers and it will be a bit before meeting Alice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Angel and the idea. All DC characters belong to DC. Francine Steele and Thomas Stone belong to Entity of Darkness.

* * *

Being locked in Arkham wasn't so bad after Croc had met Angel Wayne, the guards were less trigger happy with his over sized shock collar and he had a bit more food than what they usually gave him.

"Yo monster, you got mail!" Cash yelled through the door before opening the door and throwing a letter in.

Once the door closed he grabbed the envelope and chuckled a little as he read who it was to, instead of Waylon Jones or Killer Croc it said Dragon. The criminal smiled and opened the envelope as carefully as he could with one of his claws.

He chuckled as he saw the letter, it was written in colored pencil and said 'Hi dragon! I hope you're being taken care of. When you get out of the dungeon lets have a picnic.' . This made him grin.

Soon it became routine, once a week he would receive a letter from Angel and it would wish him well with an innocent request at the bottom.

One week that letter was much darker.

That letter made his cold blood boil with rage.

* * *

"Arkham Asylum had an escape earlier this week and still no sign of the criminals. The most dangerous of which is Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc…" Bruce sighs as he watches the morning news. He's worried Angel will wind up in the clutches of 'her dragon'.

He drowned out the news until he heard something that chilled him to the core.

"We just got an urgent update, Killer Croc and a few members of Penguin's gang are robbing the bank. And inside the bank is a group of children from Gotham City Private Elementary who were touring there today."

Batman was not in control as he sprinted to the Bat Cave.

It was not Batman putting on the suit and hurrying to the bank.

It was all a father desperate to save his baby girl.

* * *

Fear was almost all Waylon could smell as he entered the bank. Fear and the unmistakable scent of Angel Wayne

He quickly made his way to the lobby where the hostages were being held. Jett, the lackey right under Croc on this mission, looked at his buddy David. "Where is he going? He's supposed to be in charge." Jett asked quietly. "Does it matter? Do you want to go ask the 10 foot tall, man-eating, armor coated crocodile where he's going?" David hissed back at Jett quietly who just shook his head.

The first thing he saw when he entered the lobby was his Angel's mop of curly red hair. He quickly walked over and picked her up.

"Angel, what're ya doin 'ere?" he asked gently, glaring at the lackeys holding down the lobby.

"A field trip." the redhead said gently as she clung to him.

His pupils turned to slits as he remembered her letter. "Who made fun of you?"

"It's.. It's not important.." the small child said quietly as she looked at the ground. Her reluctance made the large crocodilian male growl low in his throat.

"It is ta me, I jus' wan' talk ta 'im." he said softly. The others in the lobby looked on, confused by the interaction between the two. This creature was being so kind to, what they think is, an unknown child.

"Okay." she replies then points the kid out, he was a bit taller than the others with dark hair and pale skin. His bright green eyes were filled with terror as Croc made his way over to the small boy.

Kneeling he picked the kid up and set him on his feet easily. "So yer Thomas? Heard ya been pickin' on Angel." the kid nods a little before screaming in terror as he's pinned to the floor.

"Make her cry again and you'll regret it." Croc growled before standing to go check on the men in the vault. When they got there the goons in there were knocked out. He held Angel close as he went and growling as he caught the scent of Batman.

"Dragon, what's wrong?" Angel asked softly as she looked about, violet eyes starting to fill with fear and worry. Her tiny hand curled into a fist to keep it from shaking. "Do you think you can do something for me mon Ange?" Waylon asked softly which earned him a nod.

"I want you to hide under that desk alright?" he asked, pointing to a large, heavy looking desk that could probably withstand a decent amount of damage from a normal human. She frowned as he set her down. "Are you going back to the dungeon?" she asked sadly and he nodded.

"I'll get out again soon." he said as he patted her curls.

"I hope you do." she tells him before hugging him and going to hide like he asked.

"Come on out Bat." Croc growled and turned around to see the caped crusader.

"Are you going to come willingly?" the spandex dressed male with a bat fetish asked.

"Yeah, I'll go quietly this time." Croc growled "But you have to make sure Angel Wayne gets back to her house safely." Batman nodded. Croc sighed before putting his hands behind his head then he made his way to his knees.

* * *

"Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc was apprehended today by Batman… And I'll have more on the story later on the 10 o'clock news."

"I can't believe you Angel! What if that monster had eaten you? Or held you for ransom against me? He can't be trusted." Bruce said, pacing in front of his daughter who sat in a dining chair. Her eyes narrowed in anger at her dad.

"He's protected me two times. Both times you weren't there! He's my dragon!" she screams before jumping off the chair and running to her room.

* * *

A young girl with vibrant green eyes, long, straight blood red hair with golden highlights in it sits next to Angel.

"The dragon seemed to really like you." the girl said quietly to Angel who was in the process of writing another, happy letter. "He saved me at Arkham Francine, he's really nice." Angel replies, looking at the other red head happily.

* * *

The next letter Waylon got was happy.

He liked it much better.

'Dear Dragon,

Thank you for saving me. I hope they're treating you nicely out there. I wish daddy trusted me about you. When you get out can we go swimming? I think swimming with you would be fun.

Love,

Angel.'

* * *

I am trying to get better at writing longer chapters. If any of you are wondering Angel is around six - eight years old.

Any ideas for the next chapter? They do not have to be in order.


End file.
